


Marry Me

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: Lincoln needs some advice on how to ask Daisy a very important question.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARVELTHISMARVELTHAT!! I can't believe it's been a year since I wrote you my last festering pile of fluff :D Thank you for being an awesome friend and getting me to write more :) you're the best.

May was sitting on her bed, reading a book, when there was a knock at her door. “Yeah.” She called, but was surprised when Lincoln came in. She raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

Lincoln shifted. “What makes you think I want something? I- just thought we could... talk.”

She smirked. “Well I didn't think you knew where my room was.” Lincoln sagged and she gestured to her chair. “What's up?”

Lincoln sank into the chair. “I... I don't know. I guess I need advice? Or just someone to talk to. If you want me to leave-”

“Why don't you talk to Daisy?” May asked curiously, crossing her legs. She hoped they weren't having problems. Those two were good for each other.

Lincoln laughed nervously. “I can't really do that.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “The- advice, uuh, it's about her.”

May said nothing, but her eyes told him to continue. “I've been thinking lately... I- I love her. A lot, and I can't imagine my life without her.” His eyes got a warm, far off look about them, and May knew he was thinking about Daisy. “She's so smart and- funny and beautiful, I-”

“Hey!” May snapped her fingers, “Get on with it lover boy.” She was smiling a little though.

Lincoln blushed. “Right, sorry. Anyway, I was thinking... I don't know, I don't want to be with anyone else, I want us to- to be together forever, to grow old together, so...”

May cocked her head. “You're going to propose?”

Lincoln stared at her for a long moment, taking in May's expression at the idea. Not easy. She didn't look horrified though. At least he thought not. “I don't know.” Lincoln murmured. “That's- what I wanted the advice about.” He swallowed. “You and Daisy have always seemed really close. I- was hoping you could help.”

May frowned. “What kind of help?” She wasn't going to plan any fireworks displays. Lincoln could bat those blue eyes at her all he wanted.

Lincoln sat back with a sigh. “You know how Daisy gets sometimes. She's so scared of losing people who love her. I- I don't want her to feel like she _has_ to say yes, but I- I don't wanna half-ass this either.” He groaned. “I don't know what to do.”

May's eyes were soft. “Daisy wouldn't want a big show.”

“But she deserves one.”

“She does.” May admitted. “Maybe save it for the wedding.”

Lincoln looked up. “You think she'd say yes?”

The hope in his voice made her smile. “She loves you.” May said. “And Daisy holds on to people she loves with both hands.” Lincoln smiled too and she continued. “So what were you going to do for the proposal?”

Lincoln perked up at the question. “I'm not sure. I wanted to do something special, but I don't want to put her on the spot.”

May snorted. “There's no way you can ask someone to marry you and _not_ put them on the spot.” She said. “What about going out for dinner?”

Lincoln grimaced. “I don't really like public proposals.” He muttered. “That's _definitely_ putting her on the spot.”

May was inclined to agree. “Then don't propose at dinner. Go for a walk. It's spring soon, the parks will be nice.”

Lincoln narrowed his eyes. “Oh my God, you're actually romantic aren't you?”

May scowled. “No.”

He laughed. “You are! I bet you'd sneak into the park early and hang up fairy lights to make it even more romantic.”

“I could tell her you know.”

“Please don't.”

May rolled her eyes. “So, have you bought the ring yet?”

Lincoln sighed. “No, I've been thinking about it though.” He said, leaning back. “I thought about getting a ring with a gemstone for each letter of her name,” He laughed softly. “But that seemed kind of cheesy.”

“And hard to pull off.” May agreed. “I don't know any gems starting with 'y'.”

“Yeah.” Lincoln paused. “I was thinking maybe a silver band set with sapphires. I know she loves blue.”

“And hates diamonds.” May smiled, remembering all of Daisy's rants about artificial inflation. “Would a sapphire hold up to her powers?”

“Oh. I don't know.” Lincoln smiled ruefully. “Any idea how to test that?”

May shrugged. “She doesn't have to wear it in the field. It could end up being a liability if she's on mission.”

“Oh yeah, good point.” He looked down. “I- do you really think I'm good enough for her?”

“Almost.”

Lincoln snorted. “Wow. Thanks.”

May rolled her eyes. “Lincoln. It doesn't matter what I think, it doesn't even matter what you think. All that matters is what Daisy thinks. And she loves you.”

Lincoln groaned. “I'm just such a mess.”

“Everyone here is a mess. Daisy is a total mess.”

“Yeah, but she makes it look good.”

May shook her head. God, the kid was smitten. “Figure it out.”

Lincoln smiled, standing. “Okay.” He said. “Uuh, can you do me a favour and... not tell the others?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “If she says no... well, I don't want everyone crowding her.”

May nodded. “Of course.”

“Great.” Lincoln grinned. “And May, I- thanks for your help.”

“Any time.”

* * *

A little over a week later, May received a text message while she was filling out her paperwork. It was a photo of a simple silver ring, inlaid with three sky blue sapphires. A moment later there was another message, a single question mark.

May smiled. _'She'll love it.'_ She replied, going back to her work.

After a minute, she deleted the message. These things were never safe with a hacker like Daisy around.

* * *

“Dinner was great.” Daisy said, taking Lincoln's hand as they walked through the park. “Sorry I didn't really fit in. I never know what to wear to those places.”

Lincoln shook his head, linking their hands. “No, you look perfect.” She did. Her black jeans and leather jacket. She smelled slightly of smoke and he wasn't sure he wanted to ask why. Her hair fluttered in the breeze and her eyes sparkled in the lamplight. Daisy looked at him and coloured slightly when she saw him staring. “Is something going on?” She asked.

Lincoln shook his head. “No.” He said warmly. “I just love you.”

Daisy smiled. “I love you too.” She murmured, taking the opportunity to kiss him under the stars. “Thanks for tonight.” She said as they continued to walk. “I think I needed to get off base for a night.”

“You deserve it.” Lincoln said, pressing a kiss to her hair. “How was your mission?”

“Good, we relocated that kid and her family.” She said. “I'm glad we could.”

“Me too.” Lincoln murmured. An Inhuman girl. The only one in her family who had turned.

Daisy sighed. “I thought May might... well, that it might be kind of close.” She said, “But she was fine.” She cocked her head. “Except she kept looking at me weird.”

“Weird how?”

She shrugged. “I don't know, like... she was smiling a lot?”

Lincoln snorted. “Stop the presses.”

Daisy punched him in the arm. “Hey, come on, it's _May._ You know she's not that... smiley.”

“You said you haven't worked together in a while.” Lincoln said. “Maybe she's just happy to have you back.”

Daisy swung their hands gently. “That's a nice thought.”

Lincoln smiled. “Hey, let me tell you, seeing your face makes any day better.”

“Thanks.” Daisy blushed. She hesitated. “How come you're being so nice to me?”

Lincoln stared. “I'm always nice to you! Right?”

“Oh, no, you are.” Daisy assured, “I just- I dunno, it feels like you're trying to butter me up for something.” She cocked her head. “Do you want us to take a vacation?”

He laughed softly, his free hand seizing the ring box in his pocket to ground himself. “No, it's nothing like that. I just felt like you deserved this.” He kissed her gently. “We deserve this.”

Daisy smiled. “Yeah.” She said, “We do. You do too.” A moment later, her brow furrowed. “Wait, what's that?”

“What's what?”

Daisy shook her head as if to clear it. “Whatever's in your hand, it feels... weird.”

Lincoln let the box go. He always forgot she could feel the vibrations through people's bones. He had warned her that it would backfire on her if she did it too much. “It's nothing.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it feels _super_ cool. It'd make an awesome resonator or something.” Lincoln looked nervous and suddenly it hit her. Romantic dinner, walk in the park, something mysterious in his pocket...

_Oh._

Daisy looked at him. Those familiar, bright blue eyes, his warm smile, the hair that Lincoln swore he didn't dye. He loved her and encouraged her and they laughed together, and... she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else.

In less time than it took to blink, Daisy had flung herself into Lincoln's arms, kissing him passionately. When they eventually broke apart, Lincoln looked a little stunned. Daisy beamed. “I love you.”

He shook himself. “I love you too.” He said, “But- uuh... oh.” Lincoln laughed. “I- it wasn't meant to go like this. I had a speech.”

Daisy laughed too, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. “I'm sure it's great.” She hesitated. “Do you still want to do it?”

“I don't know, do you want me to?”

“I don't know!” They both laughed against each other.

“I'll be honest.” Lincoln chuckled. “I'm still pretty nervous.”

Daisy beamed. “Well if it helps, I'm gonna say yes.”

“That does help.” He grinned. Daisy looked so happy. Lincoln was pretty sure he looked the same. Smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, holding the woman he loved in his arms as she... well, he hadn't proposed, but she'd already accepted. It did take the edge off. He cleared his throat. “Okay, uh, Daisy. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You've helped me accept myself, and I've loved being able to be there for you.” Happy tears were swimming in her eyes, and Lincoln continued, drawing the box from his pocket. “I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, so... if you want that too, Daisy, will you-”

“Yes!” It burst out against her will, excited and happy.

Lincoln shook with silent laughter. “Can I finish the question?”

Daisy giggled giddily. “Okay okay, sorry.”

Lincoln shook his head. He held out the box, having decided not to go down on one knee. “Daisy, will you marry me?”

 _“Yes!”_ She cried again, now almost bowling him over.

Lincoln caught her, both of them laughing again as they collided with a tree. “You know,” He said between kisses, “I had this whole thing, about how it was okay if you weren't ready.” He gasped for air. “And I'd wait.”

Daisy stopped, looking into his eyes. “You would?” She pursed her lips. “That's so sweet.”

Lincoln cupped her face in his hands. “I didn't want you to feel like you had to.” He murmured. “I only want to do this if you want to. I love you.”

Daisy smiled. “I love you too.” She said, kissing him. “And this is kind of why. Well, part of why.” She kissed him again. “Thank you.” Then she slapped him gently on the arm. “Oh hey, show me the ring!”

“So pushy.” Lincoln teased, holding the box out to her. When Daisy started to open it, he suddenly felt nervous. “I-I know it's not very traditional, I just- well I know you hate diamonds, and I wanted to do something... different. You know?”

Daisy smiled at him and nodded before opening the box. When she saw the ring, she pressed her lips together, swallowing the swell of emotion. “It's perfect.” She whispered, blinking quickly to keep from crying. “Lincoln, I love it.”

Lincoln smiled. “I- really?”

Daisy laughed handing him the box. “Put it on me sparky.”

Lincoln chuckled and did so, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.”

Daisy looked up at him, eyes sparkling under the stars. “I love you too.”

* * *

No one was really around when they got back. That made sense, it was late. Neither of them could stop smiling, hands linked together and neither of them wanted to let go any time soon. Daisy kept glancing down at her hand, seeing the ring glimmering in the dim light of the base. It really was perfect. That small voice inside said that she didn't deserve something so beautiful, but she hushed it down. She knew that she did. Lincoln got it for her. That was what mattered.

“Oh,” Lincoln suddenly remembered. “I stashed some champagne in my room.” He said, “Let's celebrate.”

Daisy smiled. “There's a couple of old glasses in the kitchen.” She said, kissing him lightly. “You get the champagne I'll get the glasses?”

“Sounds good.”

When Daisy entered the kitchen, however, it was to find someone already there. “May.” She smiled, letting her thumb toy with the ring again.

May turned, looked at her for a moment, and smiled a little. “Good night?” She asked innocently, going back to making her tea.

Daisy stared at her. So there was no way May didn't see the ring. She knew. But her lack of response, even for May, gave Daisy pause. Then she remembered how May had been acting earlier. Watching her more than usual, seeming so... _happy._

Daisy frowned. “Did you _know?!”_

“About what?”

Daisy scoffed. “Oh come on.” She said, shoving her gently. “You knew.”

May surrendered. “I did.” She conceded. “Lincoln wanted advice.”

Daisy laughed. “Of course he did.” She grinned.

May smiled, taking her hand to examine the ring. It really did look perfect. “Congratulations.” She said, looking back to Daisy.

Daisy grinned, gave a little squeal, and pulled May into a rib cracking hug. Melinda laughed softly, hugging her back. “You deserve this.” She murmured. “You both do.”

Daisy squeezed her tighter, then let go. “Thanks.” She said softly. “Hey, do the others know?”

“No.” May said, pouring her tea. “Lincoln didn't want you to feel bad if you said no.” She looked back up. “He really loves you.”

Daisy smiled softly. “I know.” She murmured. “I love him too.”

“I'd hope so.” May said, nodding to the ring.

Daisy's face split back into a giant smile. “I'm so excited!” She squealed, bouncing in place. May shook her head fondly, and Daisy stared at her. “What are you even doing up? You're usually in bed by now.”

May shrugged. “Couldn't sleep.”

“Were you waiting up to see what happened?”

“Maybe.”

“Daisy?” Lincoln's voice called from nearby, and a moment later he entered the kitchen, bottle in hand. “Oh, hi May.”

May nodded at him. “Congratulations.”

Lincoln grinned shyly. “Thanks.”

Melinda blew on her tea. “You two celebrate.” She said. “I'll have Coulson take care of your morning paperwork.” She left, throwing a, “Goodnight.” over her shoulder.

Daisy nudged Lincoln as he poured them each a glass. “You asked _May_ for advice?”

Lincoln groaned. “I needed someone to talk to, okay?!” He handed her a glass, “Besides, she knows you, and she can keep a secret.”

“Yeah.” Daisy murmured, taking a sip. The bubbles made her nose tingle. “I love you.”

Lincoln kissed her, the taste of the champagne mixing between them. “I love you too.”

“You know I'm keeping my name, right?”

“I think you've changed it enough times already. Besides, I love Daisy Johnson.”

“She loves you too.”


End file.
